fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Project: Proposed charas from Vocaloid Wiki3
This is a list of Proposed Fanmade Vocaloids from the Vocaloid Wiki. The listed characters are considered Vocaloid Mascots. Proposed Mascots Name: Amane Miru (天音ミル) Bio: Amane Miru is a damaged vocaloid derivative whose color scheme is the same as Haku's. She has a bandage over her right eye, and long blue-black hair. Her clothes consist of black racing briefs, , an unbuttoned grey blouse, and no socks. Her character item is asparagus. She is highly uncommunicative. ---- Name: Youne Akari (葉音アカリ) Bio: Youne Akariis a green vocaloid that has two green and white bows on her hair, green eyes, green hair, a green blous that has a clover on it with a tie and a white shirt under it, green boots, and a green mini skirt. She is made like a lucky vocaloid, and her item is a shamrock. ---- Name: Gokune Miku (獄音ミク) Bio: Gokune Mikuhas purple hair with a cyan streak and purple skull accessories. She has markings under her eyes and her number tattoo is a backwards "01". Her character item is a purple onion. Her surname "Gokune" means "Hell Sound". ---- Name: Kyoune Giru (狂音ギル) Bio: Kyoune Giruis a patient in a mental hospital. Her hair is mainly green with various highlights in it, and she wears one striped knee-high sock on her right leg. Her hospital dress is ripped and she has a blue bandage on her right arm, which she gets mad when people look at it. Her favorite food is carrots, but she also loves candy, especially lollipops. She tends to end her sentences with "dayo". ---- Name: Rinne Roy (輪音ロイ) Bio: Rinne Royhas long pink haired and purple eyes. Her character item is an enormous metal spoon. Apparently, she also likes pineapple. ---- Name: Sekaine Hiro (世界音ヒロ) Bio: Sekaine Hirohas the same hair color as Miku. She wears a white and blue outfit complete with a white sailor cap. ---- Name: Muon Lei (無音レイ) Bio: Muon Leihas blue hair, and wears a black version of Miku's outfit with a short blue tie. She has an ahoge, wears tight pants, and is mute. ---- Name: Saon Yoku (茶音ヨク) Bio: Saon Yokuhas long, deep green hair, which she ties back in a ponytail with a light green ribbon. Her color theme is green. ---- Name: Sakurane Ichigo (桜音苺) Bio: Sakurane Ichigo is a pink haired Miku with bell ribbons to hold her pigtails in place. She often sings slow tempoed songs, such as ballads. Undetermined character source. ---- Name: Tatsune Miku (龍音ミク) Bio: Tatsune Miku appears to be a police-officer Miku.. ---- Name: Aishi Teru (愛思テル) Bio: Aishi Teru is a light, rosy-pink themed Miku. Her outfit differs slightly, however- instead of a tie, she wears a huge bow. She wears two heart hair pins in her bangs, and her pigtails are a bit shorter and twist at the ends. Her boots have a visible heel, and have lace and a bow on each at the top of the boot. ---- Name: Ken Kazumi Bio: Ken is a really cool kid. Unlike his sister he isnt known as tsundere. Hes a yandere but he is mostly worthless. He likes limes and key lime pie. He loves to be with his sister Kim but hates to be punched by her. Ken is greatly happy when hes out or with friends. Items: Lime, Games and Manga ---- Name: Mika Ratrune Bio: Mika Ratrune is a parody vocaloid derivative of Miku Hatsune. Her design differs slightly from Miku's. She is a terrible singer and is extremely unpopular. She usually does the complete opposite of whatever Miku does. Her character item is asparagus. The creator of Mika Ratrune is the user illictic on Deviantart. Work involving pictures of Mika can be found on her account here